Tell Him
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Katakan kepada Jung Yunho bahwa Kim Jaejong telah mati. YunJae story. YAOI! RnR?


Author : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

Title : Tell Him..

Cast : DBSK/ TVXQ/ Tohoshinki/ JYJ/ HoMin/ Terserah deh mau manggilnya apa yang pasti DBSK tetep 1

Genre : Romance | Angst | ?

Rated : PG-18

Type : Yaoi

Summary : Katakan kepada Jung Yunho bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah mati

Disclaimer : God's mine T^T except this story is mine :]

Warning : This is YAOI fic! BoyxBoy! Do not bash!

A/n : Mungkin banyak yang udah bosen sama ide FF yang kayak gini =..='. Oh ya, di FF ini banyak flashback-nya, moga pada ngerti..

.

.

.

_"Jae…" ucap Yunho pelan seraya menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya._

_"Um?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memasukan sesendok es krim strawberry ke dalam mulutnya._

_"Kau manis.."_

_"Aku tahu itu Yun," ucap Jaejoong seraya menjilat sendoknya._

_"Kau tahu? Kau manis seperti es krim ini." ujar Yunho lagi seraya mengecup kilat bibir merah Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disana._

_"Kau sudah mulai menyamakanku dengan makanan, persis seperti kebiasaan Changmin ketika sedang menggoda Kyuhyun."_

_Yunho tertawa kecil seraya mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong._

_BRAKK!_

_"Eh?"_

_"Yunho hyung! Jae hyung! Itu es krim-ku!" bentak Changmin seraya berjalan kesal kearah mereka yang tengah duduk di sofa._

_Yunho tak mengindahkan teriakan Changmin. Ia segera melumat bibir tipis milik kekasihnya._

_"Umphh.."_

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari tangan kanannya. Ia melumat bibir bawahnya sendiri kemudian. Merasakan saat-saat dimana ia sedang berciuman dengan namja itu. Jung Yunho.

_"Hitung sampai 30!" perintah Changmin._

_Junsu segera memejamkan matanya dan menghadap kearah dinding. Ia mulai menghitung dari satu sedangkan keempat orang lainnya mulai berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi._

_Yoochun mengambil tempat untuk bersembunyi di kamarnya. Jaejoong segera berlari kearah dapur dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Changmin berlari kearah balkon. Dan Yunho masih sibuk mencari-cari tempat untuk sembunyi._

_"Dua puluh dua… dua puluh tiga… dua puluh empat… dua puluh lima… dua puluh enam…"_

_Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi lainnya selain dapur. Ia berlari kesana dan segera masuk ke bawah meja._

_"Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran._

_"Sstt!" ucap Yunho seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya._

_"Dua puluh sembilan… Tiga puluh! Siap tidak siap, aku akan menemukan kalian!" teriak Junsu dari arah ruang tengah._

_Jaejoong memandang Yunho kesal seraya berusaha untuk mendorong Yunho keluar dan mencari tempat persembunyian lain._

_"Jangan sembunyi disini!" ucap Jaejoong seraya mendorong tubuh Yunho._

_"Sshh Jae…" ucap Yunho pelan, meminta Jaejoong untuk diam._

_"Cepat car– hmpph…"_

_Yunho segera membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Ia menghisap bibir Jaejoog keras sehingga membuat Jaejoong luluh terhadap ciuman itu. Keduanya sudah memejamkan mata._

_KLIK!_

_Yunho dan Jaejoong membuka kedua mata mereka setelah mereka mendengar sebuah suara. Mereka segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memandang 3 orang yang tengah berjongkok seraya tertawa di hadapan mereka. Salah 1 dari mereka memegang kamera polaroid yang secara perlahan mulai mengeluarkan sebuah potret manis dimana ada 2 insan yang tengan berciuman mesra di bawah meja._

_"Kawaii.." puji Junsu seraya menunjukan foto yang telah sempurna itu._

_Changmin, ia yang memotret moment indah itu ikut tertawa sedangkan Yoochun segera mendekati Junsu untuk melihat foto tsb._

_"YA!" bentak Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan._

_Secara cepat mereka berdiri dan.._

_BUAGH!_

_Kedua kepala itu saling beradu dengan meja makan tersebut._

_"Hahahahahahaha…"_

Jaejoong memandang nanar foto itu. Foto yang membuatnya semakin mengingat moment indah ketika mereka masih bersama. Masih berlima di dalam dorm itu. Air mata mengalir secara perlahan membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis ketika merobek foto manis itu.

_CKLEK!_

_Jaejoong membuka pintu dorm dan masuk ke dalamnya secara perlahan. Pukul 03:21 am. Memang ini terlalu telat untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi apa daya? Tuntutan pekerjaan menundanya untuk pulang ke dorm dan merayakan hari valentine bersama kekasihnya._

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah sofa ruang tengah. Disana, sosok yang dicintainya tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk dan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Televisi di hadapannya masih menyala dengan volume rendah._

_Jaejoong mengambil posisi duduk disamping Yunho. Ia menatap boneka beruang yang di peluk Yunho. Secarik kertas kecil berwarna merah muda tergantung di telinga beruang itu._

_Untuk Boojae. _

_Begitulah kalimatnya. 2 buah kata yang mampu membuat pipi Jaejoong merona merah._

_"I love you, Yun."_

"BAKKA!" teriak Jaejoong kesal seraya melemparkan boneka beruang pemberian Yunho kearah pintu kamarnya yang sedetik kemudian terbuka. Junsu dan Yoochun telah berdiri di depan pintu. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya perlahan. Yoochun segera duduk di hadapan Jaejoong di lantai setelah sebelumnya ia menutup pintu tsb. Junsu mengambil boneka beruang itu dan membawanya sampai ia duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Uljima.." ucap Junsu pelan.

Yoochun memandang kamar hotel yang dihuni Jaejoong. Berantakan. Semuanya berantakan. Termasuk barang-barang kenangannya bersama Yunho dahulu. Apakah Yunho, leader.. ani, mantan leader mereka itu sudah tidak peduli kepada namja cantik yang selalu terlihat tegar ini?

"Jun-Junsu… Yoochun.." panggil Jaejoong perlahan.

"Ne?" tanya keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Bi… huks.. Bisakah k-kalian hubungi Yunho?"

Yoochun mengangguk dan setelah itu ia memandang Junsu yang tengah menarik sebuah senyuman kecil mengetahui Jaejoong yang ingin mendengar suara Yunho.

"Tentu," jawab Junsu seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong yang tengah menghapus sebulir air mata di sudut matanya. Pandangannya mengarah kearah Junsu, yang sedang mengetikkan nomor handphone disana.

"Ka-katakan kepadanya…" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Eum?" tanya Junsu dengan senyuman, menunggu Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

"Katakan kepada Jung Yunho bahwa… Kim Jaejoong telah mati." lanjut Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Yoochun sontak membulatkan kedua bola mata mereka. Tangan Junsu melemas mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Namun disaat itu juga muncul sebuah suara dari sebrang telepon.

"Yoboseyo. Ada apa Junsu-ah?"

:-:-:

Drrt… Drrt…

"Hyung! Palli! Ada telepon masuk ke handphone mu!" teriak Changmin dari ruang tengah.

Yunho bergegas berlari kearah ruang tengah. Ia segera mengambil handphone nya dan menatap sebuah nama di layar handphone-nya.

"Junsu?" tanya Yunho pelan. Ia segera mengangkat telepon tsb.

"Yoboseyo. Ada apa Junsu-ah?"

Diam. Tak ada suara balasan dari sebrang telepon selama beberapa saat.

"Hallo?"

"Yun..ho," ucap Junsu pelan.

"Junsu? Wae?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik.

Changmin yang sedang duduk di sofa segera beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunho.." ucap suara lainnya dari sebrang telepon. Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya. Perasaan takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Yoochun. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Changmin menepuk-nepuk lengan Yunho, memintanya untuk mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar ia dapat mendengarnya namun Yunho sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Changmin. Ia tetap menunggu Yoochun untuk bicara sesuatu disana.

"Jae… Jaejoong.." ucap Yoochun pelan.

"Jaejoong? Kenapa dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho keras.

"Ia… meninggal…"

TUTT!

"WHAT THE?" Yunho menatap layar ponselnya kesal setelah telepon terputus akibat handphone-nya kehabisan batere.

"Hyung! Ada apa?" tanya Changmin panik.

"Mana handphone-mu?" tanya Yunho keras.

"A-ada di…"

"Mana handphone-mu? Cepat berikan padaku! YOU BASTARD!"

"Ter-tertinggal di studio rekaman hyung…" jawab Changmin takut.

Yunho membanting handphone-nya ke sofa. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali keluar dengan tampilan berbeda. Ia kini sudah memakai jaket dan topi hitamnya.

"Hyung odikaa? Jaejoong hyung kenapa?" tanya Changmin panik.

Yunho tak menjawabnya. Ia segera menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya keluar dari apartement.

"Kita akan ke Jepang sekarang!"

:-:-:

"Yoboseyo. Ada apa Junsu-ah?"

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah mati, padahal Jaejoong berada di hadapannya. Walaupun…

"Cepat katakan! Atau kau ingin menyaksikan aku mati?" tanya Jaejoong pelan namun tajam. Ia mengambil sebuah gunting yang memang sudah tergeletak di sampingnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

"Hallo?" terdengar suara Yunho dari sebrang.

"Yun..ho," ucap Junsu pelan.

Ia memandang Yoochun dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Matanya sudah tidak mampu menampung air matanya yang secara perlahan kini sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Junsu? Wae?" tanya Yunho sedikit panik terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"A-aku tidak mau…" ucap Junsu pelan seraya meletakan handphone-nya di lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yoochun segera mengambil handphone Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang semakin menekan ujung gunting ke arah pergelangan tangannya.

"Yunho.." ucap Yoochun pelan.

"Yoochun. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Yoochun menelan salivanya keras. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu akan rencana Jaejoong, yang ia takutkan hanya Jaejoong melakukan hal yang nekat.

"Jae… Jaejoong.." ucap Yoochun pelan.

"Jaejoong? Kenapa dengan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho keras.

"Ia… meninggal…"

TUTT!

Yoochun menjatuhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia telah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan itu. Kebohongan yang pasti akan membuat Yunho panik di Korea sana.

"Ia mematikan sambungan telepon-nya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang sudah sedikit serak.

"Ti-tidak. Sepertinya tel–" jawaban Yoochun terhenti mendengar Jaejoong tertawa. Tawa yang begitu menyesakkan.

"HAHAHAHA BENAR! IA MEMANG SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI PADAKU! BAJINGAN KAU JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong seraya menusukkan ujung gunting tsb kearah pergelangan tangannya namun meleset. Ujung gunting tsb kini menancap di telapak tangan kirinya.

"YA!" Yoochun segera menarik gunting tsb dari telapak tangan Jaejoong dan segera menahan darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari sana.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Junsu panik.

"Untuk apa aku hidup? Huh? Untuk apa jika leader bodoh kalian itu sudah tidak peduli terhadapku? TERHADAP KITA!" bentak Jaejoong seraya menepis tangan Yoochun yang berusaha menahan darahnya.

"YOU MORON!" bentak Junsu balik. Ia kembali menutupi wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"DIA BAJINGAN KAU TAHU ITU? DIA PENGECUT! DIA TIDAK MAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN SM BERSAMA KITA! DIA EGOIS? BAHKAN DIA TIDAK MENAHAN KITA KETIKA KITA PERGI? DIA HANYA DIAM? DIA DIAM! KAU TAHU BETAPA PENGECUTNYA DIA? DIA MEMBIARKAN DBSK TERPECAH! DIA MEMBU–"

"DIAM KAU KIM JAEJOONG!" bentak Yoochun.

Junsu melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mulai menatap kedua sahabatnya yang salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasihnya.

"Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kita pergi begitu saja! Semuanya pasti ada alasan! Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia masih bertahan dengan SM bersama Changmin. Hanya saja ia tidak mau memberitahu kita! Ia tidak mau membebani kita! Kau lihat betapa besarnya pengorbanan ia sebagai seorang leader?" tanya Yoochun, berusaha menahan emosinya dengan cara melunakkan nada suaranya.

"Pengorbanan? Pengorbanan apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk kita? Mendengar aku mati pun ia tidak peduli!" bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Ia pasti kesini.. Ia pasti datang.." jawab Junsu yakin.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau yakin? Mengangkat telepon-ku saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya! Ia tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku! APA AKU SUDAH TIDAK BERARTI DI MATANYA? IA TIDAK PERNAH MENANYAKAN KABARKU ATAU BAGAIMANA KEADAANKU BERSAMA KALIAN DISINI?"

:-:-:

"Hyung.." ucap Changmin pelan seraya menyentuh tangan Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Pesawat yang telah lepas landas menuju Jepang sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Yoochun hyung pasti bohong, hyung. Aku yakin Jaejoong hyung masih hidup.." ucap Changmin pelan, berusaha menghibur Yunho yang telah menceritakan semuanya sejak pesawat lepas landas.

"Jaejoong…" gumam Yunho.

_"Junsu hyung! Yoochun hyung! Aku menemukan kepiting!" teriak Changmin dari arah kejauhan. Ia mengejar Yoochun dan Junsu mengitari pasir putih dengan membawa seekor kepiting berukuran sedang._

_Yunho hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Berdiri di balik tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok, menulis sebuah kalimat di pasir putih nan lembut itu._

_"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Yunho lembut, yang tiba-tiba meletakkan dagunya di pundak Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menoleh dan ia mendapatkan kecupan kilat dari Yunho._

_"Kau ini.." tawa Jaejoong._

_Dengan segera Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berlari kearah deburan ombak biru pantai itu._

_"Ya! Jung Yunho lepaskan akuuuu.." teriaknya._

_Yoochun dan Junsu berhenti berlari. Begitupula dengan Changmin. Mereka bertiga tersenyum melihat Yunho yang melemparkan tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu ke dalam air laut. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertiga beralih kearah sebuah tulisan yang sebelumnya diukir diatas pasir putih nan lembut itu._

_Tuhan, katakan kepada Jung Yunho bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah miliknya untuk selamanya.._

:-:-:

"Jaejoong.." ucap Junsu pelan. Susah payah ia meminta Jaejoong untuk makan. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong belum makan dari kemarin.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia memandang telapak tangan kirinya yang kini sudah dibalut dengan perban putih. Perban putih yang dengan paksaan Yoochun memakaikannya.

"Makanlah Jae, barang satu suap. Kau belum makan dari kemarin.." pinta Junsu kembali.

Yoochun datang. Ia membawa 2 gelas penuh yang berisi air bening dan susu hangat.

"Jae makan," ucap Junsu kembali.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Nafas putus asa terhembus dari dalam mulut Junsu. Ia meletakkan piring dengan isi makanan yang masih utuh itu di meja kecil disamping ranjang. Yoochun mengambil duduk disamping Junsu. Sofa panjang itu sudah digeser letaknya yang semula berada di ruang tv kini berada di samping ranjang dimana Jaejoong sedang duduk disana dengan kaki yang ia selonjorkan. Diletakkannya 2 gelas itu di meja kecil disamping ranjang.

"Masih belum mau makan juga?" tanya Yoochun. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Junsu. Junsu menggeleng.

"Jae, makanlah. Jika kau makan, Yunho pasti aka–" kalimat Yoochun terhenti sebelum terselesaikan. Jaejoong sudah memotongnya.

"Aku makan pun tak akan merubah keadaan. Dia tidak akan datang kesini." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia memandang telapak tangan yang telah dibalut perban itu dan menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Dia pasti akan kesini. Aku yakin.." seru Junsu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Tawanya terdengar.. err menyeramkan?

"Dia pasti akan kesini katamu? Coba kau telepon handphone-nya, dan juga handphone Changmin." perintah Jaejoong. Ia membuang pandangannya kesamping. "Cih, apa ia akan mengangkatnya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Nadanya nyaris tak terdengar, namun sayang, Yoochun berhasil mendengarnya.

"Ia pasti akan mengangkat teleponnya," jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong balik memandang Yoochun yang kini tengah menatap Junsu yang sedang mengetikkan nomor di handphone-nya.

Junsu diam. Ia menunggu telepon tersambung ke nomor Yunho namun yang ia dapatkan hanya operator yang bersuara. Junsu mencoba kembali. Ditelepon kembali no itu namun tak tersambung. Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan seringainya melihat reaksi Junsu sedangkat Yoochun memandang takut kearah keduanya.

"Tidak tersambung?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu berhenti mencoba usahanya untuk menghubungi Yunho yang ke-enam kalinya. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Oh bagus! Ia sengaja mematikan handphone-nya agar tidak mendapatkan telepon dari orang yang sudah ia buang! Dasar brengsek!" bentak Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Yoochun meraih handphone di tangan Junsu. Ia segera mengetikkan nomor seseorang disana.

"Siapa?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun menoleh dan menjawab pelan, "Changmin." jawabnya.

Yoochun terdiam. Telepon tersambung namun tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Dimana Changmin?

"Tidak ada jawaban?" tanya Jaejoong kembali. Tetap dengan seringainya.

Yoochun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia mencoba usahanya untuk menelpon Changmin.

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

Kembali tidak ada jawaban. Junsu menatap Yoochun khawatir.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. Ia berniat untuk mencoba kembali usahanya namun ucapan Jaejoong menghentikannya. "Sudahlah Yoochun-ah, berhenti menghubungi mereka yang memang sudah tidak peduli terhadap kita." tawa Jaejoong.

"Mereka masih peduli!" seru Junsu keras.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah. Kalau mereka peduli mereka akan datang kesini dalam kurun waktu 90 menit lagi. Lewat dari 90 menit, kalian tak akan pernah melihatku masih bernafas seperti sekarang." ucap Jaejoong seraya memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ucapan itu lebih tepat disebut dengan ancaman.

Junsu memandang Yoochun takut. Setelah itu diedarkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sekarang pukul 04.30 pm tepat. Artinya jika pukul 06.00 pm Yunho belum datang, maka.. Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang nekat.

:-:-:

_"Jung Yunho! Apa lagi yang akau kau katakan setelah ini?" tanya Lee Sooman, pemilik SM Entertaiment itu dengan angkuh. Seakan tak ada beban dalam ucapannya._

_Yunho menelan saliva-nya keras. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia bicara empat mata dengan Lee Sooman, namun entah mengapa, kursi yang ia duduki kini terasa panas. Rasa tegangnya sudah luar biasa. Tak jarang keringat dingin tiba-tiba muncul membasahi pelipis atau pun tengkuk lehernya._

_"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya disini. Selama ini kedekatanmu dengan Kim Jaejoong hanyalah sebuah fanservice. Tidak lebih. Tapi apa yang kudapat sekarang? Kau tidak punya rasa malu untuk memacari teman grup sendiri. Dan dia laki-laki. Sama sepertimu!" ucapnya kembali. Namun dalam beberapa kalimat terakhir terdapat penekanan disana._

_"Jeoseonghamnida seonsaengnim. Tetapi saya benar-benar me–" Yunho yang semula hanya diam akhirnya berani berbicara. Tetapi kalimatnya sama sekali belum terselesaikan karena Lee Sooman yang berkuasa itu sudah memotongnya._

_"Cinta? Kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Persetan dengan cinta!"_

_Yunho semakin tak berniat untuk berbicara. Sudah satu jam ia terperangkap disini untuk membicarakan kenyataan yang ditentang keras oleh sang Lee Sooman yang punya hak akan segalanya itu._

_Andai ia dan keempat sahabatnya bukan manusia hiburan, manusia terkenal, mungkin sekarang ia sedang memakaikan sebuah cincin pertunangan di jari manis Jaejoong dan disaksikan langsung oleh ketiga sahabat sejatinya. Mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Mungkin.._

_"Dengar! Jaejoong sudah kutentang. Ia sudah kusuruh untuk berpisah denganmu!" ucap Lee Sooman yang sontak saat itu juga membuat Yunho menaikkan wajahnya yang sempat ia tundukkan._

_"Tetapi dia menolak. Dan jawabannya? Ia akan keluar dari DBSK!"_

_"Keluar?" tanya Yunho kaget. Matanya hampir keluar saking terkejutnya ia._

_Lee Sooman tersenyum licik. "Yoochun dan Junsu pun setuju untuk menemani Jaejoong."_

_Sedikit senyuman tiba-tiba merekah di bibir Yunho. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu akan keluar? Itu artinya ia dan Changmin juga bisa keluar? Menjalani kehidupan baru berlima? Tidakkah itu sangat–_

_"Jangan senang Jung Yunho! Kau pikir aku mau menanggung segala kerugian atas keluarnya 3 membermu?" tanya Lee Sooman sinis._

_Senyuman itu menghilang dengan sangat cepat dari bibir Yunho. Apa dia tidak bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ada tekanan dari orang yang sangat seenaknya memperlakukan mereka?_

_"Kau dan Changmin akan tetap berada di SME. Di DBSK. Jika kau dan Changmin ikut memutuskan kontrak, maka bukan hanya kerugian yang sangat besar yang harus kau ganti, tetapi keselamatan para rekanmu."_

_"A-a-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Memangnya berapa biaya yang kukeluarkan sejak kalian pertama debut? Satu won? Dan setelah kubesarkan nama kalian, kalian pergi begitu saja? Apa di dunia ini ada yang gratis?"_

_Yunho menundukkan wajahnya. Jika saja pria yang duduk dihadapannya ini bukan siapa-siapa, mungkin beliau sudah terkapar berlumuran darah di lantai._

_"Ja-jadi.. itu ar..tinya…"_

_"Kau dan Changmin tetap di DBSK! Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu pergi dari DBSK! Dan satu lagi, kau.. ah maksudku kalian berdua sama sekali tidak diperkenankan untuk bertemu!"_

_"Sama sekali?" tanya Yunho pelan._

_Lee Sooman tersenyum angkuh. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Yunho yang masih membeku. "Pikirkan resikonya jika kau tidak menuruti apa kemauanku. Deal?"_

_Yunho terdiam. Otak dan hatinya berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban. Jika ia menolak maka ada kemungkinan Lee Sooman untuk mencelakai ketiganya. Namun jika ia setuju, maka ia akan berpisah dengan kekasih dan juga kedua sahabatnya. Tapi tunggu? Jika kontraknya di DBSK sudah habis, maka ia dapat kembali bersama dengan para sahabatnya? Mungkin inilah jawabannya. Berpisah dalam sementara waktu dan kembali bersama untuk selamanya. Ia mendapatkan jawaban. Walaupun harus banyak perjuangan dan pengorbanan setelah ini._

_"Deal!"_

"Yunho hyung," seru Changmin.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ditatapnya wajah si magnae yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai hyung," ucap Changmin.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak membawa handphone, begitu pula aku. Kini bagaimana caranya kita untuk tahu dimana mereka berada?"

DEG!

Ucapan Changmin benar. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di negara itu tanpa ada alat bantu untuk bertemu sama sekali?

:-:-:

"Ding dong deng dong ding dong deng dong ding dong.."

Sejak tadi Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan jam dinding. Berbicara sendiri mengikuti arah jarum panjang dari jam tersebut. Satu menit lagi sang jarum panjang akan tepat berada di angka dua belas dan jarum pendek di angka lima. Itu artinya hanya satu jam lagi waktunya untuk menunggu Yunho dan Changmin.

Yoochun dan Junsu duduk di sofa. Mereka berdua mengawasi Jaejoong dengan ketat, takut apa yang dilakukannya akan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

_"Hyung~, kumohoon.." pinta Changmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong menepis tangan Changmin. Ia mengangkat kopernya._

_"Kutanya sekali lagi, Jung Yunho, apa kau akan ikut bersama kami?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan._

_Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berada di depan pintu dengan koper masing-masing. Sebenarnya berat untuk meninggalkan dorm ini, terutama meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin. Tetapi.._

_"Entahlah," hanya satu kata yang keluar dari dalam mulut Yunho. Bagus! Jawaban itu menambah kekesalan Jaejoong!_

_"Baiklah! Kami bertiga pamit! Selamat tinggal!"_

_BLAM!_

_"Hyung, kau jahat.." ucap Changmin pelan._

_Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pintu. Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya._

_"Kau tidak mengerti Min,"_

:-:-:

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang bagaimana hyung?" tanya Changmin. Ia sedikit risih dengan pandangan orang-orang ber-koper di bandara itu. Mereka semua memandangi dirinya dan Yunho. Apa yang salah? Apa karena mereka berdua tidak berbekal apapun, tanpa koper? Atau karena..

"Aish! Hyung! Aku tidak sempat menyamar!" bisik Changmin khawatir.

Ketika masih di Seoul, ketika Yunho masuk ke kamarnya ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan tambahan jaket coklat dan juga topi dan kacamata hitam. Changmin? Bukankah ia langsung ditarik oleh Yunho? Mana sempat ia mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aish! Pakai kacamata-ku, kita tidak akan sempat untuk membeli pakaian untukmu!" seru Yunho seraya memberikan kacamata hitamnya kepada Changmin. Sedangkan ia menurunkan topinya agar menyembunyikan wajahnya. Changmin segera memakai kacamata itu. Mereka berdua berjalan tergesa menembus keramaian. Berusaha untuk berpikir.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia tetap berjalan cepat kearah depan. Changmin mengikutinya dengan tergesa. Dan tanpa sengaja, kaki panjangnya menyenggol sebuah koper. Pemilik koper yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, mungkin teman lamanya. Ah itu bukan urusannya. Changmin terdiam menghentikan langkahnya. Diatas koper yang dibelakangi oleh pemiliknya itu ada jaket berwarnya abu. Tanpa berpikir lama ia mengambil jaket tersebut dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar won diatas koper. Segera ia memakai jaket itu seraya berlari kecil mengejar Yunho yang berada tidak jauh dihadapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan hyung?" tanya Changmin sekali lagi ketika ia sudah berada di samping Yunho.

Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin. Penampilan anak itu sudah berubah.

"Darimana kau me–"

"Jangan kau pikirkan jaket ini hyung. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Changmin sedikit tak sabar.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia menggeleng pelan seraya terus berjalan bersama Changmin.

"Mencari telepon umum," jawab Yunho.

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Sepertinya tidak akan mereka temukan.

BRUKK!

"Aww!"

Aish! Mereka berdua menabrak seorang yeoja di depan mereka. Yeoja tersebut meringis kecil mendapatkan tabrakan lumayan keras dari dua orang namja.

"Mianhae.." ucap Yunho seraya melenggang pergi.

Changmin menarik tangan Yunho dan menahannya. Mereka berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Sumimasen," ucap Changmin kemudian seraya tersenyum ramah.

Yunho hendak memarahi Changmin. Disaat suasana terburu-buru seperti ini Changmin masih menebar pesona kepada seorang yeoja? Apa Kyuhyun tak terluka disana jika mengetahui kekasihnya menggoda orang lain.

"Apa yang kau–"

"Boleh aku pinjam handphone-mu?" tanya Changmin dalam bahasa Jepang.

Ada keinginan Yunho untuk memukul kepala Changmin dan menyeretnya pergi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Memberi nomor teleponnya kepada gadis itu? What the..

"Kalian berdua terlihat seperti teroris!" ucap gadis itu ketakutan. Yunho menghela nafas, penampilan mereka memang seperti orang mencurigakan kali ini.

"Kami bukan teroris." jawab Changmin. Masih dengan tersenyum.

Gadis itu memundurkah satu langkahnya. Ia menarik pelan koper merahnya.

"Menjauh atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam gadis itu.

"Apa yang akau kau lakukan? Menggoda gadis itu?" bisik Yunho kesal. Changmin menggeleng. Ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau mengenal kami?" tanya Changmin.

Gadis itu membeku. Senyumnya merekah saat itu juga.

"Kalian Jung Yun–"

"Ssht!" Changmin menghentikan gadis itu sebelum berteriak keras menyerukan nama mereka dan membuat seisi bandara menyerbu keduanya?

"Boleh aku meminjam handphone-mu?" tanya Changmin manis.

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya mengorek saku celananya. "Baiklah. Tetapi setelah itu berikan aku kesempatan berfoto dengan kalian berdua." serunya seraya menyodorkan ponselnya.

Changmin mengangguk dan menerima ponsel itu. Yunho yang semula memandang Changmin aneh segera merebut ponsel itu dan menekan nomor handphone Junsu yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..

"Aku bertemu dengan Yunho dan Changmin sedekat ini. Apa aku bermimpi? Oh God~," gadis itu terus tersenyum dan memandang langit. Hatinya benar-benar gembira kali ini.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Yoboseyo, siapa ini?" tanya suara dari sebrang.

"Ini aku!" seru Yunho.

:-:-:

Drrt… Drrt…

Yoochun memandang Junsu bingung. Junsu enggan mengankat panggilan masuk ke handphone-nya.

"Kenapa tak diangkat?" tanya Yoochun.

"Nomor tak dikenal," jawab Junsu pelan.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk diangkat dulu, siapa tau–"

Klik

"Yoboseyo,"

"Yoboseyo, siapa ini?" tanya Junsu ragu.

"Ini aku!"

"Yunho hyung!" pekiknya.

Yoochun, yang duduk disamping Junsu memandangnya kaget. Begitu pula Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang.

"Dimana kalian sekarang! Katakan kalau kalian sedang bercanda!" seru Yunho. Ah, nadanya lebih pantas disebut membentak.

Beep.. Beep..

Belum sempat Junsu menjawab, handphone-nya sudah berbunyi kecil. Ditatapnya layar handphone-nya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Yoochun.

"Aku hampir kehilangan sinyal. Aku akan keluar, kau jaga Jaejoong disini." seru Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk dan Junsu tersenyum kecil. Ia segera berlari kecil kearah pintu dan keluar dari hotel.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dari tempat ia duduk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jaejoong sinis.

Yoochun menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding. "Setengah jam lagi." gumamnya miris.

:-:-:

"Kenapa tak angkat telepon?" tanya Junsu kesal.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Sekarang kalian ada dimana dan apa yang terjadi?" balas Yunho.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Ia tidak memilih menggunakan lift yang akan menghambat sinyal ke handphone miliknya. Sinyal memang susah ia dapatkan di hotel itu, walaupun berada di balkon. Ia harus keluar dari gedung hotel untuk mendapatkan sinyal bagus.

"Katakan kalau kalian sudah berada di Jepang?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho berdecak kecil. "Kami sudah sampai di Jepang! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!" tanya Yunho kesal.

"Syukurlah. Sebelumnya aku dan Yoochun minta maaf telah berbohong tadi. Jadi begini, Jaejoong ada bersama kami. Ia masih hidup walaupun sedikit.. err berantakan. Dia amat kesal kepadamu. Dia pikir kau sudah tak peduli terhadapnya. Ia mengancam akan.. bunuh diri jika kau.." Junsu memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia memandang jam tangannya. "..jika kau tidak datang kesini dalam tiga puluh menit lagi." lanjut Junsu pelan.

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Jaga Jaejoong! Sekarang katakan, kalian dimana?"

"Kami ada di hotel sewaktu kita mempromosikan lagu _Break Out_. Datang secepatnya! Kumohon.." pinta Junsu pelan.

"Okay. Jangan telepon ke nomor ini!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu kalian di luar gedung hotel!"

Tutt..

Sedikit senyuman merekah di bibir Junsu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke lantai dasar.

"Cepatlah.."

:-:-:

"Cepat cari taksi kosong!" seru Yunho. Changmin mengangguk seraya mengikuti langkah Yunho.

Mereka sudah meninggalkan gadis yang merupakan fans dari keduanya. Tentu saja dengan meninggalkan kata terima kasih, menghapus riwayat panggilan dan berfoto tiga kali dengannya sesuai dengan persyaratan awal.

"Memangnya mereka ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

"Mereka ada di hotel yang letaknya tidak jauh dari bandara. Kita sudah pernah kesana." jawab Yunho.

Ia menarik tangan Changmin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi kosong.

"Jaejoong masih hidup. Ia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dalam tiga puluh menit jika kita tidak sampai disana tepat waktu."

"MWO?"

"Pak, hotel X. Bawa kami dengan cepat kesana."

:-:-:

"Lama sekali, ayo cepatlah!" pinta Junsu. Ia benar-benar butuh keterangan Yunho, ia sedang berada dimana. Ini sudah pukul 05.40 pm. Dua puluh menit lagi, Yunho terlambat.. semua berakhir.

:-:-:

"Aish, Jae. Kau diam disitu ya, aku harus ke toilet." ucap Yoochun tergesa.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di dalam hotel tsb.

Jaejoong terdiam. Mata sayu-nya memandang jam dinding.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," gumamnya.

Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel.

:-:-:

BLAM!

"Aish, macet menyusahkan!" rutuk Changmin.

Mereka berdua segera berlari kecil kearah hotel setelah menutup pintu mobil dan membayar ongkos-nya.

"Yunho! Changmin!" teriak Junsu.

Yunho dan Changmin segera berlari kearah Junsu. Mereka menatap Junsu yang sejak tadi mondar mandir cemas.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho panik.

"Dia ada di kamar bersama Yoochun," jawab Junsu.

"Cepat hyung, hanya sekitar tujuh menit lagi." ucap Changmin seraya menatap jam tangannya.

Junsu, Changmin dan Yunho segera masuk ke dalam lift dengan tergera. Mereka harus segera menemui Jaejoong sebelum ia melakukan hal bodoh yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

:-:-:

Ting!

Bunyi berdenting ketika lift sampai di tujuannya. Segera pintu lift terbuka tepat dimana ada seseorang menunggu diluar lift.

"Yoochun?" ucap Junsu bingung. Bagaimana bisa Yoochun ada di depan lift? Dimana Jaejoong?

"Yoochun, dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho panik. Ia dan Changmin memang merindukan Yoochun dan Junsu. Tetapi kali ini Jaejoong lebih utama.

"Dia.. dia…" ucap Yoochun terbata. Ketiga pasang mata di hadapannya memandang Yoochun heran. "Dia… aish mianhae! Tadi aku meninggalkannya ke kamar mandi tetapi saat aku kembali dia sudah hilang!"

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat keras di pipi kanan Yoochun. Yoochun jatuh tersungkur akibat kerasnya pukulan itu. Setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Junsu segera menghampiri Yoochun. Diusap darah itu dari bibirnya.

"Jeongmal mianhae.." ucap Yoochun pelan.

Yunho segera masuk kembali ke dalam lift; setelah ketiganya keluar dari lift tadi.

_Feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong ada di atas gedung hotel. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Changmin yang semula terdiam segera menghampiri Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

Yoochung menggeleng, "Ayo susul Yunho!"

:-:-:

"Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu…"

"Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah berdiri disisi gedung. Yunho berniat menghampiri Jaejoong namun Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"Berhenti! Kau maju satu langkah aku lompat dari atas sini!" ancam Jaejoong.

"Okay okay. Aku diam disini Joongie,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! _You moron_!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Ingin ia peluk tubuh ramping namja cantik itu. Jarak mereka hanya sekitar tiga meter namun rasanya seperti sangat jauh. Seperti terhalang oleh tujuh lapis langit yang sangat jauh.

"Jae, kumohon. Jangan lakukan hal yang nekat.." pinta Yunho memelas.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan-jalan kecil disisi gedung. "Apa pedulimu? Kau saja tidak pernah ada niat untuk menghubungiku." ucap Jaejoong sinis.

"Bu-bukannya tidak mau, tetapi aku tidak bisa Jae!"

"Cih! Tidak bisa katamu? Kau hanya perlu menekan nomor dan bicara padaku! Apanya yang tidak bisa?" tanya Jaejoong keras.

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti Jae,"

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Kau yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku? Kau jahat Jung Yunho!" seru Jaejoong. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata dari mata indahnya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah. "Aku mencintaimu Jae.." ucap Yunho pelan.

"Cinta? Aku pergi saja kau tidak melarangku? Kau tidak menghentikan langkahku? APA ITU YANG KAU NAMAKAN CINTA?"

"Jaejoong, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku mengaku aku yang salah. Kita dapat mengulang semuanya dari awal. Kita hidup bahagia bersama. Kita berlima.."

"Aku sangat tersakiti. Kau menyakiti hatiku terlalu dalam Yun.. aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Luka yang kau torehkan terlalu besar."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu Jae! Aku tahu. Maka dari itu maafkan aku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal." pinta Yunho memelas.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang matahari yang mulai untuk terbenam. Seperti cintanya..

"Tak bisa Yun.. aku lebih memilih untuk mati daripada harus hidup bersamamu untuk tersakiti." ucap Jaejoong perlahan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping. Merasakan hembusan angin yang seakan mengajaknya untuk melayang.

"Jae.. aku mencintaimu Jae.. sungguh.."

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho. Biarkanlah aku pergi bersama angin. Biarkanlah cintaku terbenam bersama matahari. Selamat tinggal.."

Tap.. Tap..

"Jaejoong hyung hentikan!" teriak Changmin. Ia sudah berdiri disamping Yunho bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Sepertinya luka yang ditorehkan Yunho memang terlalu dalam dan membekas di hatinya.

"Annyeong!"

"Joongie hentikan!" teriak Yunho keras. Ia segera berlari kearah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba lompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Jatuh bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai menghilang ditelan bumi. Kegelapan mulai mengambil alih keadaan. Merenggut cinta yang terluka.

"Katakan kepada Jung Yunho bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah mati.."

:-:-:

A/n : Endingnya aneh bangeeeeett, jadi malu ane nerbitinnya ehehehe. Ditunggu reviewnyaaaa~

Yuri mau mencoba jadi author yang berhasil. Yang bisa dapetin readers tetap dan jadi author favorite *ngarep

Pokoknya harus bisa! Anak umur 15 tahun gak boleh kalah sama author lain! *obsesisarap

Ah sudahlah, itu hanya mimpiku. Ditunggu reviewnya ya eonnideul, oppadeul, chingudeul~

Kayaknya aku bakal seneng deh menjadi penghuni (?) ffn haha

Eh bales dulu review ah. Hehe mian banget baru di bales sekarang. Boleh kan bales review 2 FF disini? Gak apa-apa kan? :3 gomawo~

Midnight

**Cassie nyasar : Sejak aku bikin FF ini doooong :3 Jaema cocok kan jadi seme? *wink Saya tahu si tiang listrik itu emang lebih tinggi daripada Jaema tapi aku suka si Changmin jadi uke :D ahahaha sekalian eksperimen kan? Eits, emang rencananya mau bikin HoMin, tapi ssttt masih rencana nih. Gomawo reviewnyaaaaaa~**

**Nae babykyu : Aaaa mian banget /\ rencananya emang pengen bikin sequel tapi apa daya? Otaknya lagi keseleo nih (?) jadi gak bisa mikir mesum. Changmin dikawinin? Ama sape? Yunpa? Kyuhyun? Apa saya? *kedipkedipgenit Gomawo reviewnya~~**

**Reita : **Ntar deh aku buat JaeMin lagi~ Ih tapi MinKyu juga lucu lho? *gakmaukalah Gak kalah rame FF MinKyu sama JaeMin. Tapi aku juga suka sih Changmin jadi uke :/ Arrrghhhh pusiiiing *gigitkolorjaejoong Gomawo reviewnya~~

**Yoon Eunsoo : **Aaahhhh JaeMin lebih asek aahhhhhhh *ngajakributyunpa Nanti deh kapan-kapan bikin cinta segitiga, antara Yunho-Changmin-Jaejoong kekekeke 3 Gomawo reviewnya~~

**Always Z : **Aisss gomawoo / Hahaha aku juga seneng sih Jae jadi seme, ta-tapi jiwanya juga uke…. jadi mana yang cocok ya? Arrrgghhhh! *authorstress Sipp, kapan-kapan deh buat lagi nyahahahaha gomawo reviewnyaaaa :D

**Kim Hanny : **Gomawo reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ahahaha, aku udah nyuruh JaeMin lanjutin adegannya diatas kompor kok, biar tambah HOT *muncrat. Waduh? FF YunJae yang ini gak hot nih? Gimana dooooong? Jangan perkosa sayaaaaaaaa *kabuuuur

**Meong : **Tapi FF yang sekarang ini YunJae kan? Haha FF aku yang Gloomy Sunday tuh MinKyu. Gomawo reviewnya yaaaaaaaa :D

**Sakurasweet : **Wahahaha aku juga suka sama FF yang pemeran utamanya si tukang makan itu! Eh, aku ada FF MinKyu kok. Mau baca? Judulnya Gloomy Sunday :D Gomawo reviewnyaaaa~

**WidiwMin**** : **Hahaha nanti aku buat yang anak dan ayah. Wkwkwkwkwk *dibakarjaejoong Aku ada FF MinKyu kok. Gomawo reviewnya~~

**me yaaaa : **Yaaaaa kalau ad aide dan waktu aku mau coba bikin MinJae hehehe XD gomawo reviewnya :)

**cho tika hyun : **Hahaha nanti deh aku kasih job FF ke para seme buat merkosa si Kyuhyun XD Aku juga suka Kyu jadi uke nyahahahaha gomawo reviewnya~

**Irma230693 : **Jangan bayangin ibu dan anak? Ya allah, itu aneh banget =,=. Eh gak dapet ya? Mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *hug aku udah buat FF MinKyu kok. Mau baca? *tingting gomawo reviewnya yaaaaaa :D

**Dan2307**** : **Kayaknya dua-duanya yang pervert -,- Aish saya tahu ini kurang panjang, maafkan saya yaaaaaaaaaa~ Gomawo reviewnya :)

**DB5Kshipper : **Yah gue dicium? Heechuuuuulll gue dicium noooooh *pelukheechul *ditendangpergi #abaikan Ahahaha siiiippp, kapan-kapan aku buat JaeMin lagi ;) gomawo reviewnyaaaaaaaaaa :3

**mako47117**** : **Waduh jangan galau? Kalau galau saya gak mau bikin Jaemin lagi *ngancemceritanya Makasih reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaa :D *kiss

** : **Hahahaha *nendang Ini Yun udah sama Jae kan? Jadi sekarang Changmin sama #abaikan makasih reviewnya~~

**Evilkyumin : **Huahahaha aku udah buat MinKyu kooooookk *nyodorinFFGloomySunday baca yaaaaaaaaa :D gomawo reviewnyaaaa~

**itha yunnie : **Hahaha gomawo. Ini kan terobosan baru (?) makasih ya reviewnya :)

**DeviTX**** : **Yaaaaa. Aku udah buat MinKyu kok. Gomawo reviewnya ne :)

**Ryu : **Wah? Dimana? Di blog saya? Atau di blog orang? Hehe mian ya bikin bingung~

Gloomy Sunday

**Ira Iranee KimPark**** : **Hahaha yang lagu horror itu. Gomawo neeeeeee :3

**Max Hyera**** : **Oh begituuuu, malah aku gak bisa baca FF yang terlalu banyak candaannya (?) Yap, lagu yang itu. Wah chingu tahu juga karlmayer? Kira-kira aku bisa bikin FF tentang karlmayer gak yah? *curcol Gomawo yaaaaaaa, reviewnya juga :D

**cho tika hyun : **Hahaha dasar. Gomawo ya reviewnya~ nanti kalau aku bikin FF yang Kyu-nya jadi uke lagi baca yaaaaaaaaaa *maksa gomawo reviewnya :D

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte**** : **Haha Kyu emang mengerikan *taboked Ah lagu aja bisa ngebunuh orang, kayaknya besok FF juga bakal bisa ngebunuh orang deh *nakutnakutinceritanya gomawo reviewnya :D

**EvilGGyu**** : **Dia memang menakutkan *doubletaboked Hahaha gomawo yaaaa~ reviewnya juga

**Maknaelovers : **Ya ampuuuunn jadi maluuu / *sembunyiinwajahdikolorkyuhyun Nde? Lanjutan? Udah tamat niiiiih. Mian yaaaaaaaa. Tapi gomawo reviewnyaaaa~

**minnie beliebers : **Entahlah * Ya Sungmin-nya ngacir cari seme baru haha gomawo reviewnya yaaaaaaaa~

**Kangkyumi : **Hahaha berarti aku berhasil! Gomawo reviewnya chingu :)

**Joonie : **Ahahaha awal emang sweet tapi ending, EvilKyu tetep berkuasa dong! Siiiippp nanti aku buat FF MinKyu lagi. Gomawo reviewnyaaaaaaaa~

**Meong : **Ya di FF ini kita masuknya ke dunia mistis. Jadi dendam atau rasa sakit hati pasti bisa terbalas dengan cara tak logis sekalipun *ceramah Gomawo reviewnya yaaaaaa :D

**AdekGaemGyu : **Emmm ini FF emang gak bisa dijelasin secara logis. Dimana-mana kalau FF yang udah nyambung ke dark side emang gak pernah logis kan? Jadi sorry, aku gak bisa jawab pertanyaannya. Tapi gomawo reviewnya~~

**mako47117**** : **Hahaha aku setujuuuuu. Suara Kyu emang bisa masuk dalem banget buat yang dengernyaaaa… Gomawo ya reviewnya :D


End file.
